Last Chance
by eaaazzzyy-doesit
Summary: Starts where season 6 is going to start, on election night. A misunderstanding has Fitz and Liv separated, after they almost got back together. How will they find each other again? With Fitz only having two months left in office, they believe this is their Last Chance. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so bear with me lol. I always am thinking up scenarios in my head so I thought maybe it's time to write it down.

This story came to mind after I just saw EW's article saying that season 6 starts on election night.. That got my wheels turning lol. Let's see how this goes!

Chapter 1

They were all in a huge convention hall getting ready for Mellie and Jake to go and give their speeches after the final votes came in. They were going to be the next President and Vice President of the United States. Everyone was on top of the world… all of the hard work was going to be paid off. The convention hall was alive with the buzz and energy of politics that Olivia loves so much. She felt some semblance of happiness for the first time since the night it all went wrong last December.

She knows that Fitz knows about the abortion. She knows that he accepts her choice… because of course he did, he is Fitz and he is in love with her. But she can't help but wonder if he still is in love with her. It's been almost a year since they broke up. They were friendly on the campaign trail. Sometimes even more then friendly. And then it just became downright flirty. One night they had too much to drink and it almost threw them back into the same dance that they always do. But that was early on, and then after that.. It was radio silence on the romance front. No more subtle flirting, or longer-than-appropriate gazes or touches. Liv assumed he was over it, when they almost took the leap once again, he realized how unhealthy it would be for him. She thinks he is finally over her. Even after all the times he said "I will never be over you". But on this night, where all of her hard work is finally paying off, she can't help but feel some semblance of happiness. Even though she thinks she has officially lost the love of her life.

Fitz is the only person who's on Mellie's team who does not have the 'top of the world' feeling. He understands why everyone is so happy. He is happy for Mellie too. But he's realizing that his chance to slowly get back in Liv's inner circle is long-gone. It was screwed up that night, and then, he really ruined it after that. Or at least that's what he thinks. He's certain that Liv is over him and that she's with Jake now. Now he has less than 2 months in office and then what? Move back to Santa Barbara alone? He can't live in that house… he cannot live in his and Liv's house without her. It would kill him every morning he woke up without her there next to him. _I guess it's time to look into selling the house._

Olivia was fixing Jake's tie before he had to go on stage while the rest of her team was dealing with Mellie and her speech. Jake leaned in a little too close for comfort,

"I know you're not my biggest fan but i just need to tell you how amazing you look tonight," Jake whispered to Liv.

And it's true, she does look amazing. But she is done dealing with Jake, she can't even use him just for sex anymore. That part of their relationship has been over since she told him off in the church before his wedding. She went to therapy over the past few months and is finally mentally healthy and knows that she just wants Fitz… she will always just want Fitz. So Liv just smiles back at Jake's compliment. To a bystander, it would appear that they are a little cozier than just colleagues.

And of course, that is what Fitz saw. He noticed Liv helping Jake with his tie and then Jake's whispering, and Liv's gorgeous smile. That smile is one of Fitz's favorite things in the world. And here he is having to watch another man be on the receiving end of it. He let out a deep sigh, one that Olivia heard and made her turn her head to look at Fitz. When their eyes met, Fitz gave her a sad smile and a slight raise of the eyebrows and walked away.

 _Fuck,_ Olivia thought to herself, and then turned to Jake and said, "Personal space... Please. We have talked about this. And I know you're only acting like this because you know Fitz is watching."

Jake was silent.

Olivia shook her head, "remember to smile. Make eye contact with the audience," and then she walked away.

Fitz was standing over in the corner on his brand new iPhone. He decided that since he would be out in the real world again pretty soon, he better start to learn how to use all of the technology. He saw Liv walking over towards him out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to notice and kept his focus on his phone. His heart was broken and he just couldn't deal with her right now.

"Well look at that shiny new thing," Liv happily said to him. "You're finally getting in touch with the times."

Fitz just chuckled and kept his eyes down. Eventually he quietly replied, "Yea I'm sure you're glad."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to deal with clueless me learning how to work this thing. I'm sure Jake doesn't -"

Liv interrupted him, "Don't. Do not go there."

After a few seconds, which felt like hours, Fitz raised his eyes to look into Liv's and saw how broken she looked.

Liv continued in a slow whisper, "I have told you that nothing is going on with Jake. I have told you." Liv felt all of the emotions she had been holding in the past few weeks since 'the night where it almost happened' bubble to the surface and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She pulled him into the dressing room a few feet away so she could freely speak her mind. "You're the one who distanced yourself. I thought we were making progress. I thought we were coming back to each other!" Liv was starting to cry and Fitz's heart was slowly breaking.

He tried to interject, "Liv…"

"No! I fixed myself for you. I got better for you. I went to therapy, which was the worst thing of my life… talking about everything to a complete stranger. Just so I could get better. So I would be the best me. FOR YOU. And then when we are finally almost there you blow me off. I know I have been the worst in the past. But when I finally try to be the best… you're done." Liv lowered her voice into a sad whisper, "I guess all of those times you said we would never be over didn't really mean much."

Fitz tried to talk again, "Olivia…"

Liv finished, "It's fine Fitz. If being done is what you want. That's fine. I will learn to live with that. But I want you to know," Liv's tears were freely falling by this point, "That I am in love with you. I am so in love with you. I haven't said it in so long, because I thought I didn't need to. I thought it was a given that we would always be in love… but, apparently, I wasn't right about that."

"No, you are -"

"Don't. I just needed to say it. I needed you to know how I feel about you, how I always have, and always will feel about you. I will always want you. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Fitz," and with that, Liv walked out of the room.

Fitz was stunned into silence. _She is in love with me._ He stared at the door that she just walked out of. _She is still in love with me. She wants me._ And with that, the wheels in Fitz's head started turning.

 _I am getting her back._

AN: So there it is guys! The first chapter! I will probably update pretty soon because I don't start back at college for 2 more weeks and I have a ton of down time.

(More inspiration from this story came from someone at an interview saying that Fitz was going to pursue Olivia once he was out of the White House.)

Next chapter will be a flashback of what happened on that night where they almost rekindled.

Please give me reviews! Be nice to the newbie!


	2. Chapter 2

Well fanfiction wouldn't let me publish a story for the first 12 hours so I decided to just write chapter 2 as well. This is all going to be a flashback to the night mentioned in the previous chap. Here goes!

Chapter 2

*flashback*

 _The team was in Chicago, one of their stops about two months into the campaign trail. Olivia and Fitz have been getting closer and closer over the previous weeks. Ever since Fitz apologized to Olivia in the oval about not listening as much as he should have, all of her feelings for him that she tried to suppress were getting harder and harder to ignore._

 _It started with them talking more and more often. Talking led to flirting. And it felt so normal. It was so nice to be able to just relax and talk with him, no pressure. No pressure of the White House or of wives or of secrets being held. They would begin to go out of their way to find time to sneak in a small conversation, their days wouldn't feel complete without it. And Olivia realized that this is what she wanted and needed in her life. She has always wanted to be with Fitz, but being in the White House, being First Lady, was not for her. But his term was almost over… and after experiencing this normalcy with him every day… she knew that there is nothing that she would ever want more._

 _Fitz started to bring Olivia her tea every morning, which was precious in itself. And one morning Liv got a text that read:_

Come and get it. I'm in the conference room.

 _She smiled and started to walk, a little faster than she would've liked to admit, to the conference room._

 _She walked into the conference room and saw the back of him and she just took a moment to stare. His gorgeous waves, that he had been allowing to grow out, looked as good as ever. And he was wearing a pair of jeans, and one of his hundreds of grey t-shirts. His ass in those jeans and his rippling back muscles showing through his t-shirt was the perfect way to start this early morning._

 _He turned around and caught her checking him out. Her face showed slight embarrassment and he just gave her a dazzling smile._

 _He handed her her tea, "Here you go, Liv" he said, with that smile still plastered on his face._

 _She smiled her thank-you and decided to take it a little further this morning, and after a beat replied, "You look really good." And pretty shamelessly, looked him up and had been flirting but no comments on physical appearance until just then._

 _His face flushed, and he replied "I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."_

" _Yea, well I guess it's time you learn that I think you in a grey t-shirt is…" and she couldn't find the proper word to express to him just how sexy she thought he was so she made a satisfied 'mmm' sound and nodded her head with an adorable smile._

" _Oh yea?" And then he smiled and winked at her and she could've sworn she felt her heart flutter. He looked her up and down, wearing her skinny jeans, black high heels, and white blouse that fit her perfectly and replied, "Well… you look freaking gorgeous. But then again, you always do."_

 _She shook her head and looked down, only allowing herself to ever feel shy or modest in front of him. And then she quietly mumbled a childish, "stoooppp."_

 _He chuckled and replied, "Fine! You look hideous this morning. I'm trying to keep my eyes from burning from the ugliness."_

 _And that made her laugh and she looked up into his precious laughing face and threw her head back in laughter. Fitz would do anything to see her laugh like that. It was his favorite thing in the world, only second to her gorgeous smile._

 _When the laughter died down they stared into each other's eyes. Liv slightly bit her bottom lip and Fitz licked his. He had to kiss her. Looking at her biting her gorgeous lips like that… he just had to kiss her. And she didn't look like she would object. He started to so-very-slowly move in and just when his hands moved up and barely grabbed her hips, Quinn came bursting through the door with some 'very urgent' excuse having to do with the campaign. They quickly stepped back from each other and Liv mumbled, "Well I've gotta go."_

 _Fitz smiled at her and said "We'll have time to talk later. We have that dinner, remember? With that mother's group? And then I was talking with your people and we thought maybe we could go out and grab some drinks… blow off some steam."_

" _That sounds perfect," Liv nodded, very flustered from almost kissing him._

" _Great. I'll see you later, Livvie". And he tenderly squeezed her lower arm and left the room._

 _Liv heard her heart in her ears. Livvie._ 'Oh my god,' _Liv thought to herself._

 _The dinner with the mother's group went amazingly well, and it was a decided fact between Liv and her people, and Fitz, that going out to a bar to celebrate had to happen. They hadn't allowed much time for leisure in the past few months and Fitz had gotten close with Liv's staff so they all thought it was a perfect night. They decided that they would go back to their rooms to change into something more casual._

 _Since Fitz was still president, they shut down a bar in downtown Chicago and invited everyone from the campaign to come out. They didn't want it to just be a few of them in a closed bar, they wanted it to feel as normal as possible. Around 75 people ended up coming, and the campaign had been going great so everyone was in a great mood and the alcohol was definitely flowing. Olivia had been there for 15 minutes, it didn't take her long to change because she knew she wanted to wear a brand new pair of ripped and faded jeans that fit her amazingly and a pretty revealing tank top with her new push-up bra. Fitz hadn't really seen her out of work or formal clothes in close to a year and she really wanted to impress him._

 _Fitz, however, was taking forever to arrive. He went back and forth between wearing a button-up blue shirt or just a plain grey t-shirt because he now knew Liv loved him in both. He ended up wearing the same outfit he wore briefly that morning just for the slight chance Liv would look at him the same way she had that morning. After he was dressed, he couldn't decide whether or not to bring Olivia flowers or not. He didn't want to be over the top, but at the same time… he did. He knew they had been getting closer and closer, but something shifted that morning and he couldn't take the slowness anymore, he wanted her now._

 _He arrived at the bar with his agents 30 minutes after Olivia had arrived. He walked in and was scanning the room looking for her. He was carrying the bouquet of gorgeous flowers he finally decided on getting and he didn't even care that he probably looked so desperate. He spotted Olivia at the bar laughing with Marcus and quickly walked over to her. On the way over, he noticed her cleavage somewhat spilling out of her red tight-fitting tank top and black lace peeking through and he felt his mouth go dry._ 'God, she is stunning,' _he thought to himself._

 _He eventually popped up behind Marcus, and when Liv noticed him, she broke into the most gorgeous smile and when she saw the flowers she jokingly said, "Who's the lucky lady?"_

" _Oh.. I just… I thought… You had been.. I know you like these flowers... And you're doing such a great job with the campaign and I saw these back at the hotel and I thought maybe you would like them… but if you don't, that's okay! I'll just go toss them somewhere."_

 _Liv was staring up at him with a tiny smile waiting for him to finish rambling. He is usually so confident, so when he does get nervous, she thinks it is the cutest thing in the world._

" _Liv?"_

" _You were rambling. I was waiting for you to finish." She stood up from her barstool, grabbed the flowers and said, "these are so gorgeous. Thank you," and then she leaned over and pressed the sweetest and most gentle kiss on Fitz's cheek. "That was very thoughtful," she finished, and rubbed off the small amount of lipstick she left on his cheek with her thumb. And then she sat back down as if that one tiny exchange did not just knock Fitz's world off of it's axis._

 _Fitz was silent, and slowly lowered himself into the barstool next to Marcus, all while intently staring at her. When she raised her eyebrow at him to silently question all the staring and silence he replied, "Of course, Liv. You look really nice tonight, by the way."_

 _Liv smiled at him and after a few moments of their love-struck doe eyes staring at each other, Marcus, who was sitting between the two of them awkwardly, stood up and said, "I'm going to go find Mellie. Have a good night, guys," and walked off quickly to get out of the middle of their sexual tension._

 _Fitz scooted over into the seat directly next to Liv and patted her hand three times and then asked, "can I get you something to drink?"_

 _When Olivia smiled and nodded and didn't tell him what she wanted, Fitz decided to just order for them both._

 _He got the attention of a bartender and said, "I'll have two cosmopolitans please." He also asked the bartender to put the flowers in some water._

 _Olivia whipped her head to look at him and said, "Oh I see what you're doing, mister!"_

" _What!" Fitz feigned ignorance and pretended that one of their most memorable nights on his first campaign trail didn't start with them downing a few cosmos._

" _Whatever… Just know that I'm onto you."_

" _You are lying!" Fitz laughed loudly_

" _I am dead serious, Fitzgerald!" Olivia whined. "Why don't you believe me!"_

" _I'm sorry! I can't imagine studious little Olivia Pope being a pothead. There is no way. I don't believe you."_

" _Well believe it. Undergrad was a hazy time."_

" _Oh my god, Liv… this is one of the greatest things I have ever heard. We have to do it some time."_

" _Seriously!? You're going to finish your presidency and then what… become a stoner? I am not partaking in this. Those days are long gone for me."_

" _It's happening Olivia. Be ready."_

 _Olivia and Fitz had had a few cosmos and were definitely feeling the effects. They were both a little more than tipsy. The laughter and stories flowing from them from their undergrad years were giving them so much joy. Looking even deeper into the person they are in love with was filling them with happiness._

" _Hi, can we have two more-" Fitz started to order two more drinks for them._

" _-most definitely not. Thank you though," Olivia smiled at the bartender and then turned to Fitz, "are you insane?"_

" _I don't know what you're referring to." Fitz said cutely._

" _I am barely holding myself together here. You KNOW that if I have one more drink, my shirt will be off."_

" _I don't see the problem with that."_

 _Olivia just side-eyed him and shook her head, "Stop trying to get me drunk."_

" _I don't think trying is the appropriate word. I think I have succeeded, Livvie."_

 _When Liv opened her mouth to give him a sassy remark in return, Beyonce's_ 'Freakum Dress' _started playing and Liv's face lit up, she grabbed both of Fitz's hands and said, "This is one of my favorite songs! We have to go dance!"_

" _Liv, you can go… you know I can't really-"_

 _Olivia interrupted him and flirtily whispered, "If you'd rather me dance with another man… that's fine." And then she stood up and started to walk away._

 _When she was a few feet away from him, Fitz bolted up and grabbed her hand and said lowly in her ear, "don't even think about it." They made it to the dance floor and Liv started to roll her body in time with the music. She was smiling and dancing for Fitz. He was standing there almost motionless other than his hands holding her at her hips, an arms length away. He stared mesmerized at her and said, "you're sexy."_

 _At that, Olivia bit her lip and flirted, "are you going to keep me this far away?" And Fitz immediately pulled her to his body and wrapped his arms around her lower back. Liv put her arms around his shoulders and started to roll her body against Fitz's. He was losing his mind. Having her body pressed against his after 9-or-so months, plus the alcohol… he was in heaven. He looked down and pressed his forehead against hers and grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer. Thankfully, everyone was pretty inebriated so no one was paying attention to the two of them. He started biting his lips as his woman was grinding against the beginning of his erection, and because he was looking down, he could see right into her tank top and see almost all of her breasts in the sexy black lace push up bra._

 _Olivia smirked at him and said, "it feels like you are enjoying yourself." And then after the song was over she pressed up onto her tippy toes and sexily whispered in his ear, "I have missed you so much."_

 _Fitz lowered his head into the crook of Liv's neck and mumbled, "I've missed you more, sweet baby."_

 _At the loving nickname, Liv turned around and pressed her ass to Fitz's now pretty solid erection and started swiveling her hips as Drake's_ 'One Dance' _started playing. Fitz had his hands gripping Liv right by her hip bones and was pushing her back onto his dick. If everyone was not partaking in similar behavior, they would definitely be indecent and causing a show. They were grinding together and felt like they were floating, being both drunk and turned on was proving to be an excellent combination._

 _After a minute or so, Fitz bent his body forward over Olivia's and started sucking on her left earlobe and then worked his way down and up her neck with wet kisses before taking her earlobe back into his mouth. That was Olivia's undoing and after Fitz lowly moaning in her ear, she swiftly grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go to the roof."_

 _After getting to the roof, they walked over to the ledge where they could see the beautiful Chicago skyline. Olivia stood in front of Fitz and grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her body. He pulled her in close and inhaled her scent, her usual perfume mixed with alcohol, and let out the most content sigh. "This doesn't feel real. I am so happy," Fitz whispered into the air._

 _Olivia turned around in his arms and leaned against the ledge. "I know." Then she moved her left hand up to start tracing the beautiful features of his face._

 _Fitz's urge to kiss her from that morning came back with full force and he wasn't going to let the moment pass him now. He slowly moved in and they both parted their lips and Fitz slowly and tenderly took Liv's bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and slightly bit down, and then when Olivia moaned into his mouth, all restraint was lost. He had a hand on each of her ass cheeks and was thoroughly squeezing them. Liv had both of her hands tangled in Fitz's hair and when he opened his mouth to slip his tongue into her mouth, Olivia's eyes shot open and she jerked her head back. Fitz started at her questioningly and they were both breathing heavily._

" _Fitz.. I can't do this." And before she was able to explain that she wanted to take things slow, that this was their Last Chance and they had to make the most of it, to do everything right… her phone rang. They both looked down and saw that Jake was the one calling. Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes willing her not to answer and to elaborate on why she stopped their breathtaking kiss. But Olivia had to answer, a few weeks prior she had given Jake instruction to only call her private cell if there was some type of emergency having to do with the campaign._

 _She pushed away from Fitz and turned around to answer her phone, "Hey Jake…. Oh my god…. I'm not doing anything… Yea I'll be right there.. *giggled*.. Ok bye"._

 _Fitz's heart was breaking. She wasn't doing anything? Because them finally kissing after so much anticipation was nothing? He couldn't stand to hear her giggle like that with him so he quickly exited the roof and got his agents and had them get him back to the hotel as fast as possible._

 _Mellie had gotten really drunk and started to do some crazy things with Marcus that would not look great on the morning news cycle. So, Jake called Olivia to handle things, She really wished she could have stayed with Fitz but this could not wait. She knew Fitz would understand. When she turned around to explain, he was gone. She looked everywhere for him before having to leave. She was so confused._ "Why did he blow me off _," She thought to herself._

 _The next morning Olivia waited and waited for Fitz to bring her her tea. But it never happened. When she finally allowed herself to let the disappointment go, "_ Maybe he is hungover", _she saw him smiling and laughing with a pretty aide. She stared at him until he noticed and then sadly shrugged her shoulders as if to ask,_ "What's happening?"

 _He walked over to her, and she felt a moment of relief. Everything was going to be ok. This was just a weird morning. And then he whispered, "It's fine that you don't want me. I know... we were drunk. I brought you flowers, you got your feelings confused. It's fine… you can be with Jake." And then he sadly smiled and walked away._

 _He left all before she could ask what the hell he meant. Why he was doing this. She needed to explain to him that she wanted and needed him. She didn't love Jake, never had and never will. But for the next few weeks Fitz guarded himself and his emotions. He couldn't let himself believe that they were going somewhere with their relationship. He believed he misconstrued what was Olivia's kindness with flirtation and potential of getting back together. And then they were drunk so he couldn't trust what transpired that night. So every time Olivia tried to get him alone or be more than business-friendly with him... he gave her the cold shoulder._

AN; So there's chapter 2. Explaining what went wrong when everything was going oh-so-right. Yes of course, Jake is the reason. This misunderstanding between them proved to be a big problem. Fitz doesn't want to get hurt again. Hope you enjoyed the chap! Chapter 3 will probably be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I literally am doing nothing with my life so I'll probably be posting a lot within these next 2 weeks! The ideas keep coming to me so why not write them down! Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys :)**

Chapter 3

It had been almost a month since Fitz and Liv had their encounter at the convention hall on the night of the election. After that, since the campaign was over, they hadn't seen each other at all. Fitz felt screwed. He jumped to conclusions about Liv and Jake, and he screwed it up. He let his jealousy cloud his judgment. Fitz spent the first two weeks beating himself up, _how stupid can I be,_ he constantly thought to himself. And after he was done throwing himself a pity party, he realized that he needed to get Liv back. She said that she will always be in love with him. It was time for him to earn her back.

So after two weeks passed, he started calling her. He would call her every night, but she wouldn't answer. She still felt heartbroken and couldn't deal with him. She didn't know what he could have possibly wanted. After a week of calling her with no answer, he decided to step it up a notch. He ordered her flowers, the same flowers he brought her that night at the bar, and he would have brought them to her himself but he didn't want to intrude.

He sent the flowers, and they were sitting there in a beautiful arrangement when she got home from work. When he called that night, she finally answered.

"What Fitz."

"No hello?" Fitz tried joking with her.

"Hello… and.. Thank you for the flowers."

"Of course."

There was an awkward silence, she had no idea why he was calling, and he didn't know what to say. He had rehearsed what he would say to her, but now since the moment was finally here he didn't know how to get the words to leave his mouth.

"Fitz.. why are you calling?" Liv finally asked him after a few more moments of awkward silence.

"I just.. I needed to.. Well, I NEED to.. I heard what you said at the campaign hall, Liv. And I want you to know that-"

Olivia interrupted him, "I do not want to have this conversation over the phone."

"Well when can we talk then?"

"You have that dinner at the White House coming up this weekend. I wasn't going to come but Abby begged me, so I'll be there. We can talk then."

"Okay. That sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you. I've really missed you."

"See you then, Fitz." And with that, Olivia hung up her phone and started to allow herself to stress over what she was going to wear to the dinner.

XXXX

Olivia started getting dressed pretty early on the night of the dinner. She wanted to look flawless. She needed to look flawless. She did her hair in perfect loose curls and wore the most stunning, form-fitting black dress paired with the perfect pair of heels.

Abby arrived at her apartment 30 minutes before the dinner. They were going to go together, plus Fitz wanted Abby to give Olivia something before they left. When Liv opened the door she saw Abby holding one long-stemmed red rose and quirked an eyebrow at her, "Abby you know I love you, but not like that."

"Shut up," Abby laughed. "Someone had me bring this to you." And then she handed her the rose and then pulled a card out of her purse and handed that to her as well.

Olivia read the note:

 _I can't wait to see you tonight._

 _-Fitz_

And even that one simple sentence sent her feelings into a whirlwind. She was mostly excited to see him, and talk about whatever he wanted to talk about on the phone the other night. But he made her so nervous… the anticipation was killing her.

XXXX

When Olivia and Abby walked into the ballroom, everyone's head turned and looked at them. They always did, because they are two gorgeous women, but as everyone started getting back to their conversations, Olivia still felt two eyes burning a hole into her face. And when she looked up, she saw Fitz already approaching her with the most precious little smile on his face.

When he reached her, Abby winked at Liv and left the two of them to be alone. Fitz didn't know if he should hug her or kiss her cheek so instead he just smiled at her again and said, "You look stunning."

Olivia replied, "You don't look so bad yourself." And that was an understatement. He looked dashing. Him in a tuxedo was her favorite view only second to him in one of his grey t-shirts.

After an awkward moment, they both opened their mouths to talk at the same time;

"So, when are-"

"When do you-"

Fitz smiled, "I was thinking we could talk after the dinner? If that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect," Olivia smiled.

And right before it got awkward between the two of them again, it was announced that dinner was being served. Olivia walked to her seat and of course, Fitz was seated directly across from her.

The whole dinner, Olivia was trying to keep herself from feeling flustered. Fitz's baby blues were staring right into her and she felt nervous under his gaze. He was giving her _those_ eyes. The eyes he gave her while he ran out the clock with her at her apartment. The eyes he gave her when she showed up on the Truman balcony. So yea… she was feeling flustered. And Fitz knew exactly what he was doing.

XXXX

Olivia swore she had never sat through a longer dinner in her life. She wanted it to be over so she could talk to Fitz. Right when she swore she couldn't take another minute, Fitz stood up and proposed a toast. Then the dinner was over and everyone got up and started talking in small groups again.

Fitz knew he gave himself the perfect opportunity to pull her away and finally say all of the things he's been waiting to say. He walked up behind her and smiled at the woman she was talking to while he placed his hand high enough on Liv's back to be decent, but low enough to be considered a little more than friendly.

"Can I steal Ms. Pope away for a few moments, Wendy?" Fitz charmingly asked.

After Wendy nodded, "of course!" Fitz nodded towards the door to signal to Liv to walk with him to the adjoining room. And she did. With no hesitation.

Once they were in the small room off to the side of the ballroom, Fitz just stared at Liv with _those_ eyes again and didn't do anything until Olivia finally spoke, "What?"

"I've been waiting a month to say these things that I'm about to say to you."

Olivia just nodded and silently encouraged him to go on.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I assumed things were going on with you and Jake. I got jealous when you answered your phone that night, I assumed the worst. And then I saw you tying his tie, like you used to do for me, and I know that is such a stupid and petty thing for me to get upset over but I couldn't deal with it. And that makes me an idiot because you were there with me that night, and you were right, Livvie, we were coming back to each other. And right when we almost were back together I fucked it all up."

Fitz walked towards Olivia and took both of her small hands in one of his and rubbed the top of them with his other hand. Olivia was staring at him with those innocent doe eyes that he could look into forever and he continued, "I love you so much, Livvie. I am in love with you. And I want you. I want you to be mine. I realized that the one thing I want when I'm out of office is… you." He then nodded his head and peered into her eyes willing her to say something.

"Alright," was all she said when she finally replied.

"Alright? That's it?"

"Yep. Alright." And she gave him one of her 1000 watts smiles.

"Wow. Okay… well this was way easier than I thought it would be," and with that, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in slowly to him so he could kiss her. Right as their lips were centimeters from touching, Liv put her fingers up to his mouth and said,

"Oh it's not going to be that easy, mister."

Fitz was silent, _This woman!,_ he silently complained to himself.

"We are definitely not going to get back together just like that. We are going to date. Like normal people do. And we are going to develop a healthy relationship. This is our Last Chance, I'm not letting us jump right back into it and mess it up."

"So you want to pretend that we haven't been in love for over 8 years already. Take things slow?"

Olivia gave him a sly smile and rubbed his chest with one of her hands, "exactly. You're a smart man."

"Oh, I'm going to woo you so good, Olivia Pope. You said you want to want to date like normal people do? I am going to woo you so hard."

Olivia smiled at him through her eyelashes and continued to rub his chest while her other hand was beginning to rub one of the back of his thighs near his ass. He felt himself beginning to get turned on, and she knew exactly what she was doing. She moved into his body even more and then whispered in his ear, "oh… and one more thing."

He gulped and said quietly, "what's that?"

"No sex."

Fitz's eyes shot open from their glazed over half-open state and said, "excuse me?"

"No sex. We are starting fresh. And with us beginning to actually date, I wanted to let you know that I definitely will not be putting out before the third date."

"You are so evil."

Olivia reached up to his ear and flirtily whispered into it, "you know it will be worth it."

Fitz closed his eyes and replied, "Evil."

After a few moments of them embracing, Fitz furthered the conversation, "Well I have a little less than a month left in office and I would really like to be able to begin dating you before then. Today is Friday… I would like to take you to a movie tomorrow night if that's okay with you."

"Fitz… you know we can't go see a movie. Are you crazy?"

"Liv, let me handle things. Don't worry about anything. Everything will be okay. I'm wooing you... remember?" He finished with a wink and she felt her legs wanting to go weak.

"Okay."

"Alright, well, we should get going. The dinner has been over for a few minutes. I will call you when you get home and then we can work out the details of this date." He said the word 'date' with a flirty and playful tone.

"Alright, mister. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you don't disappoint. First impressions are everything." She flirted back.

He decided to try his luck again, and he leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Once he got close, for a second time, Olivia interrupted and said, "I definitely don't kiss someone before the first date." And then patted his chest twice and turned and walked out of the room.

Fitz was over the moon.

XXXX

It was the next day and both of them were both more excited for their "first date" than they wished to admit. After Olivia got home, they talked on the phone for an hour after discussing that Fitz would be at her apartment at 6 to pick her up. It was so nice to just talk to each other, they missed those days.

It was 5:45 and Olivia still didn't know what to wear. Fitz told her to dress casually, that they are always in work clothes and they should relax and enjoy the night. She decided to go super casual and wore her hair in her typical loose curls but wore a pair of skimpy jean shorts… she wanted to make this no-sex period in their relationship as difficult as possible for him. With her shorts, she wore a flowy black tank top and black converse. _He said casual,_ she told herself when she looked herself over in the mirror.

Fitz arrived exactly at 6 and knocked on the door twice and nervously waited for her to answer. _There is no reason to be nervous, this is Liv,_ he tried convincing himself. But he knew there was a reason to be nervous. This was their Last Chance and everything needed to go perfectly. She opened the door and he immediately let his eyes roam her long and golden legs.

"Are you kidding me with those?" Fitz said pointing to her shorts.

"What? Should I change? You said casual. This is casual."

Fitz interrupted her rambling and stepped inside her apartment, "You look gorgeous, Livvie. Those shorts are…" and when he couldn't find the proper word he just said, "damn".

"Okay, well thank you." She slyly smiled up at him and then allowed herself to look over his body. Of course he was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. "I see you went with a grey t-shirt. You look great."

He replied, "Thanks, Liv. Are you ready to get going?"

"Yep," and with that, he grabbed her hand and walked her down to the car waiting to take them to the movies.

XXXX

Fitz and his agents found the least popular movie theater to close down for them, they didn't want to ruin anyone's Saturday night plans. Fitz also got the theater to show the Disney movie, Lilo and Stitch. He didn't know if she would wanna see any new movies that were out but he knew he couldn't go wrong with a disney classic. His tough and powerful Livvie loved an animated Disney movie, and he thought it was one of the cutest things. He also just got them Popcorn and Skittles for dinner. He would've loved to take her out to an expensive dinner, but that could wait. He knew how happy she would be just eating a huge tub of Popcorn with him along with both of their favorite candy. And he didn't forget the red wine, of course.

They went and found their seats, and Fitz told her he'd be right back. He went and got a picnic basket full of their popcorn, Skittles, and red wine. He sat down in the seat next to Liv and she smiled when she saw the contents of the basket, "Good man."

"I figured I couldn't go wrong with that."

"What movie are we watching."

"Lilo and Stitch."

"YES. Oh my god, two for two, mister," Olivia excitedly replied to his choice of movie.

At that, he leaned his head backwards against the chair and his mouth turned up into the cutest smile and he stared right into her eyes. She felt her face flush. This man knew her better than anyone else on Earth, and here he was being as perfect as ever. He leaned back and pulled the armrest that was down between them up and out of the way.

"Don't worry, no funny business, just trying to get more comfortable," Fitz defended himself to Olivia when he removed the barrier between the two of them.

"Oh, I completely understand," Olivia flirted her response back and leaned her back against his chest so basically her whole upper body was against his. Fitz didn't know where to put his hands. After he sat there like a brick for a few minutes, Liv giggled and grabbed one of his hands and wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her thigh. "You can touch me, silly."

Fitz blushed and said, "I just didn't know if…"

"Calm down, Fitz," Olivia slowly replied then turned her head around to look at him and cutely winked.

Right after that, the movie started and Liv reached down and grabbed the Popcorn and handed Fitz the skittles. They settled in, and neither of them could remember the last time they felt so comfortable.

XXXX

When the movie was a third of the way over, Olivia realized that she had been the only one drinking the wine and was feeling tipsy. Fitz would feed her a skittle every few minutes and was rubbing her leg very sensually.

"Oh my god… are you trying to get me drunk?!" Olivia turned her head that was resting on his chest to look at him, but was way too comfortable to get up and face him.

"No way, Livvie. I just wanted you to relax. I know how stressed out you get during the workweek." Fitz responded.

"Well thank you, I feel really great right now. I don't remember the last time I felt so content." Olivia let her body sink further into his. And Fitz continued rubbing her leg.

When the final 10 minutes of the movie started playing, and Olivia was definitely tipsy and drawing circles with her fingers on Fitz's inner thigh, Fitz thought he would try a little more. He had been doing great, not making any moves so far, with her body so warm against his and so much of her gorgeous skin showing. So he used the hand that wasn't rubbing her leg and moved all of her hair to one side of her neck and lowered his head to the side he just cleared. He inhaled her scent and hummed with content and then Olivia tilted her head to give him more access. He started pressing gentle kisses against her neck and then after a few minutes he started to give her open mouth kisses. He would rub his tongue against her neck and use slight suction, by this point Liv was definitely getting turned on.

The moment Fitz used a little bit of teeth, Olivia pushed his head back and said, "That's enough for you, mister."

"Are you serious, Livvie. You're going to let me get all revved up and then say 'that's enough'?"

"I told you not until the third date. It's not my fault you have terrible self control and don't know when to stop, or avoid getting yourself turned on."

"I've been turned on since you laid against me. This isn't fair. You're too beautiful."

Olivia sat up and put distance between the two of them.

Fitz stared at her and said, "what are you doing? Get back over here."

"Nope. I'm helping you out. Learn some self-control," she raised her eyebrows at him.

 _Uuuuuggggghhh,_ Fitz let out a groan.

"If it's any consolation, this is hard for me too," Liv told Fitz.

The movie was over and Fitz stood up and grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go, Livvie."

XXXX

They got back to her apartment and Fitz walked her back to her door. "Can I kiss you." Fitz so-very-cutely asked her.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and nodded. Then, he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. Surprisingly, Olivia was the first one to offer her tongue to him and he very willingly tangled his tongue with hers. After kissing for a few moments, Fitz bit onto her bottom lip and slowly pulled away to end their kiss.

"Wow," Olivia said, "that felt really good." She was definitely feeling the wine she consumed at the movie.

"Yea, it did," Fitz smiled back at her. "Can I spend the night?" He bluntly asked her.

"I don't see the problem with that… as long as you don't try anything, mister."

"I won't!" He said a little too excitedly. After he realized how desperate he must have sounded, he lowered his voice and finished, "I just wanna hold you."

"That's fine with me," Liv finished with a kiss pressed to his cheek.

They decided they would go straight to bed and just watch some Netflix. Liv felt very tired and would probably be falling asleep pretty soon.

Fitz took off his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed wearing just his boxers. "I'm going to go change," Olivia told him and then immediately walked into her bathroom.

When she walked out of her bathroom, Fitz was scrolling through Netflix and decided on starting the series _Breaking Bad._ "Hey Liv, I heard this was a great series and I figured we could watch it togeth - seriously? That's what you're going to wear when you're not letting me have sex with you?"

Olivia was wearing a red satin slip and knew she looked good. She didn't want to tease him but she hated wearing anything constricting to bed. She ignored the second part of his statement and slid into bed next to him and said, "That sounds great, Fitz."

Fitz shook his head at her and pressed play. After the first episode, they were hooked and watched two more episodes before Olivia eventually fell asleep. Fitz felt tired too and turned off the TV and then spooned up behind her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Goodnight, sweet baby, I love you." Fitz sweetly said, even though he thought Olivia was asleep.

Surprisingly, Olivia squeezed his hand and mumbled her reply, "love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I can't stop writing this story. I'm sure one day writer's block will hit but… today is not that day! So Liv and Fitz just went on their first date and we are going to pick up the next morning! Enjoy guys, and thanks for reviewing :)**

XXXX

Chapter 4

When Fitz woke up the next morning, he felt like he was in heaven. Olivia was still sleeping and her warm body was perfectly nestled into his. He pulled her in tight, gave her a slight kiss on her temple to avoid waking her up, and got out of bed. He wanted to keep wooing her, so he decided he would make them breakfast. And he knew she would be up soon so he had to get a move on.

He went to the barely-used kitchen, still only wearing his boxers, and started to make pancakes and bacon. It was surprising she even had the ingredients in her kitchen. He also made her her morning tea and he made himself his coffee. He was flipping pancakes when he felt a small hand rub down and up his back, and immediately smiled to himself.

"It smells so good in here," Olivia said as she grabbed her already-made tea and then sat on the counter next to where he was cooking. He looked so precious this morning, with two days worth of scruff on his face (which she loved more than she cared to admit) and his messy bed head. "Thank you for doing this," she sweetly said and placed her hand on his hand that wasn't being used to tend to the bacon.

"No need to thank me, Livvie," he smiled at her and then leaned in to press a sweet few-second kiss upon her lips. "Good morning," he mumbled against her lips and pecked one more kiss against her lips before pulling back.

"Morning," she said somewhat shyly, he was making her feel like a teenager who was falling in love for the first time. She bit her lip and then gave him an adorable little smile.

Fitz shook his head and told her, "You are so damn cute."

She smiled at him and leaned forward and rubbed his scruffy jaw a few times, "That scruff."

"I know, I'll shave it after breakfast," Fitz replied.

"Oh my god." She opened her eyes wide and shook her head 'no' a few times. "Please don't. It is so attractive."

He made a 'really?' face at her and said, "are you serious, Liv?"

"Definitely. Yes. I can't wait 'til you are out of office… and I am not ashamed to admit that one of the biggest reasons is that you won't have to shave every morning," she seriously added.

"Well, alright then, good to know," he smirked at her. "Breakfast is ready."

And with that, they went and ate breakfast at her small table and enjoyed some small talk. When they were finished with their meal, Olivia asked him, "do you have any work to do today?"

"No, none. Perks of getting evicted in less than a month. What about you?"

"We have one new client but I really don't want to do anything today."

"Then don't. Let's stay here in our pajamas and hang out. Order some chinese food later. We can Netflix and Chill."

Olivia laughed, "Oh my god, who taught you that phrase. Do you even know what that means?"

"Just hang out and watch Netflix? I really liked _Breaking Bad_ last night, I wouldn't mind - Olivia. What is so funny."

Liv was cracking up, "Sweetheart. 'Netflix and Chill' is what teenagers are saying when they plan on hanging out and *air quotes* watching Netflix, but are actually just planning on fucking."

"Oh. Well. I wouldn't mind that either, now that you bring it up."

Liv lightly slapped Fitz's shoulder, "You're so shameless. Remember the rule."

Fitz whispered under his breath, "the stupid rule."

"I heard that!"

"Good! I want you to know how stupid I think the rule is."

"You're going to make me push it back to the fifth date," Olivia eyed him seriously.

"Ok, ok Liv. I'm teasing. Do you wanna go NOT Netflix and Chill."

"I'm going to go shower and change into some comfy clothes and then we can watch out in the living room. I think I may have some of your sweatpants here if you wanna put those on."

Fitz stood up and grabbed her hand and started walking her backwards to the bathroom, "Alright, I'm just going to-"

Olivia pulled her hand away with him with a chuckle, "Hell no. And I'm locking the bathroom door."

XXXX

Fitz got the Netflix all set up in the living room, after looking up how to do it on his iPhone. He was still bare-chested and wearing a pair of his navy blue sweatpants that Olivia had in her closet.

Olivia walked in wearing a LuLuLemon teal flowy tanktop with an attached sports bra. On the bottom, she was just wearing a tiny pair of black LuLuLemon yoga shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was tied up into a high bun. This was going to be a long day for Fitz, having to see her perfect body and that perfect, kissable neck and not being able to do anything.

"So are we just going to sit here and watch TV all day? I don't know if we are cutout for that," Olivia said jokingly to Fitz.

"Maybe we could play a game later."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "a game? Like what?"

"I don't know… truth or dare or something."

"What!," Liv said laughing, "Are we 13 years old?"

"Fine… we can just sit here and watch TV all day. So rude, Livvie."

She sat down directly next to him and leaned into his body, "Shh.. no more talking. I'm watching the show," Olivia said and then pressed play.

He shook his head and smiled and then raised his arm and wrapped it around her and pulled her even further into his body.

XXXX

After watching two episodes, they both fell asleep. It was around 11am and they barely ever got to spend a day just relaxing, so they were taking full advantage. Plus, being with each other was proving to make them even more comfortable. Fitz woke up because the arm wrapped behind Olivia was tingling and he needed to adjust their positioning. He laid himself down onto his back and pulled Liv with him onto his chest and then wrapped his arms around her. When he felt her further snuggle into his chest, he sighed with pure content, and fell right back asleep.

After being asleep in that position for two more hours, Olivia woke up and Fitz felt her stirring so he woke up too. They took a few minutes to just breathe each other in before Olivia spoke,

"I think that was the best nap I have ever taken in my life."

"I know, right. Why have we never napped together before? It's heavenly."

"If I would have known how great of a nap-buddy you are, maybe things would have worked out a long time ago," Olivia said jokingly.

However, Fitz didn't find them being broken up all that funny and replied with a sad and half-assed smile.

Olivia pushed herself up to sit and brought him with her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"It's fine, Liv. I just don't like to think about us not being together."

"I know," and then she took both of his hands in hers, "I really don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore, though." Then she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and when she pulled away asked, "Are you ready to order some Chinese? I'm pretty hungry."

She instantly made him feel better and said, "Yea, that sounds great. I'll go call."

"Okay! I want-"

"I know what you like, Livvie," Fitz flirtily replied and walked into the kitchen to order their Chinese take-out.

XXXX

After a day of binge-watching _Breaking Bad_ and stuffing their faces with Chinese food, Fitz finally had to get going back to the White House.

They were standing at the door saying goodbye when Fitz decided to ask her out for their second date.

"So do you wanna go out next weekend? I think I will take you out to a nice dinner this time." He smiled at her.

"Why do we have to wait for the weekend? That's so far away," Olivia whined.

"I know sweetheart... but I'm flying to Japan this week. It's my last out-of-country trip as the sitting president. Then I promise I will be here all the time to bother you."

Olivia had her arms wrapped around him and was making this goodbye very difficult for him. "Ugh.. okay," she continued whining, "just be safe."

"I will," and then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a goodbye kiss.

She immediately heated up the kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She had both of her hands tangled in his curls and when she lifted one of her legs and rubbed it against his, her signal to him to pick her up, he quickly complied. He wrapped both of her legs around his waist and then pushed her back into the door. They started rolling their hips together once Fitz moved his lips to Olivia's neck and was leaving sloppy kisses against her neck. As soon as Olivia felt herself getting turned on to the point of no return, she pushed his chest so he would stop his assault on her body, and slid down the door to her feet.

Fitz tried to straighten his now apparent erection in his pants and Olivia smirked at him, "only two more dates, handsome."

"Right. I'll call you," he reached down and pressed one more kiss against her lips, "Love you, sweet baby."

She squeezed his hands, "Love you."

XXXX

It was the longest week of their lives. They had gone months and months without even talking to each other in the past… but now they couldn't even go a day without hearing each other's voice. It proved to be very difficult because of the time difference and they only talked very briefly when they could find 5 compatible minutes.

Saturday night finally rolled around and Fitz told Liv that he would be picking her up around 7. She was getting dressed and decided to wear an orange form-fitting dress that ended above her knees and her favorite pair of pumps. She finally slipped deux bebe back onto it's rightful finger and she couldn't remember why she took it off in the first place.

Fitz got there and rang the doorbell, and once again was feeling anxious. He couldn't wait to see her. When she opened the door, he immediately stepped into her apartment and wrapped her up into his body in the sweetest embrace.

"I've missed you, Livvie," Fitz whispered to her and then pulled back and finished, "you look so gorgeous. That color on you is really nice."

"Thank you," she replied and then added, "You look so handsome." He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button-up shirt that he left the top two buttons undone so she could see a little bit of his chest.

He leaned in and gave her a very slight kiss because he didn't want to mess up her lipstick and said, "Let's go eat."

XXXX

They ate dinner at a classy restaurant and Fitz managed to get the VIP room for him and Liv. After feeding each other their dessert of a delicious chocolate lava cake, Marvin Gaye's 'How Sweet It Is' started playing. Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and said, "let's dance."

They got up and Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and Fitz put his hands around her lower back, just above her ass, and pulled her in as close as possible.

"This is so nice," Liv told Fitz and then reached up to kiss his neck using a little bit of tongue.

"It is. I can't believe I only have two more weeks left in office."

"That is so crazy. Where did the time go?"

Fitz just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You wanna get back to your place?"

When Olivia nodded her head, they headed back to her apartment.

They didn't drink at dinner so they decided both to have their drink of choice back at Liv's apartment. They both changed out of their outfits, Fitz ending up in just his boxers, and Olivia in a pair of pajama shorts that could barely be considered shorts and a white tank top.

When she walked into the living room, it was very obvious to Fitz that she wasn't wearing a bra and he felt himself stir slightly in his pants.

After an hour of quickly drinking their drinks and getting pleasantly buzzed, she walked over to the stereo and turned on Beyonce's 'Dance For You.' She immediately started dancing by herself and Fitz was staring at her with raised eyebrows. She walked closer to him and pushed his chest backwards so he was fully resting against the couch.

"You're so sexy," Fitz told her and then grabbed each of her ass cheeks with one of his hands.

Olivia climbed onto his lap and straddled him and starting licking and sucking at his neck. When she bit down and sucked fairly hard, Fitz let out a moan and said,

"Oh my god, Livvie." And then captured her bottom lip in his mouth and was nibbling and sucking on it. He slipped both of his hands into her shorts so he could grab hold of her ass with no material acting as a barrier. Once he had her ass in his hands, he started squeezing and rolling his body.

Olivia took her cue and started rolling her hips against his. She felt Fitz's dick get hard very quickly and then started kissing his chest.

Fitz hadn't had sex in around 6 months, and he hadn't had sex with Olivia in over a year. And the same went for Liv… they both felt like they were on fire.

Fitz pulled down the top of her tank top so her breasts spilled out the top of it and he quickly took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking fairly hard. At this, Olivia lined up her shorts covered core with his solid erection and started grinding them perfectly together.

"Fitz, you are so hard. You feel so good." She was rubbing her clit against his dick in his pants and was leaving a wet spot on his boxers.

Fitz was grinding into her as he would if they were slowly fucking, and he could tell she was going to cum soon. He whispered sexily into her ear, "Are you going to cum, Livvie?"

She nodded her head and started rubbing herself even faster against his dick while Fitz was tweaking both of her nipples between each of his pointer-fingers and thumbs. Liv started bouncing up and down on his dick and said, "I know you want to cum, baby."

He took her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down and that's when she felt her orgasm rack through her body. She let her head fall backwards, a rush of wetness flowed out onto her shorts and Fitz's boxers, and her mouth fell open and she made a gasping sound.

Watching her orgasm was Fitz's final undoing, he grunted out, "Shit Livvie," through his teeth and then thrusted his hips up as he came in his pants.

She collapsed her body against his and they were both deeply breathing, trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my god," Olivia said.

"That was fucking hot," Fitz said after a few moments passed.

Liv nodded her head in agreement and said, "I cannot believe us." She leaned up to look at him and giggled, "you came in your pants."

"Hey, so did you!" Fitz leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, "I do wanna go get cleaned up," and then looked down at the mixture of wetness they made on his boxers.

When Fitz stood up, Liv giggled at his wet boxers and said, "one more date."

XXXX

The next morning, they were cuddled up in bed after getting a great night's sleep. Liv had her head on his chest and Fitz was twirling deux bebe around Liv's finger.

"You put it back on," Fitz pointed out quietly.

"I should have never taken it off," Olivia replied sadly

Fitz pulled her up so he could look into her eyes and said, "Livvie.. It's okay. The past is the past. Let's just focus on the future. It's you and me from here on out."

Liv nodded her head and kissed his bare chest then agreed, "you and me."

After a few moments Fitz brought up something that he had been thinking about, "So… I won't have a place to live in two weeks and I definitely don't want to go back to Santa Barbara if we are going to be together… what do you think?"

"I agree that you moving back to Santa Barbara wouldn't be ideal," Olivia replied.

"Okay so I'm going to just get a place here then," Fitz smiled at her.

"Well, that seems stupid… and wasteful."

"What?"

"Just move in here. We would be with each other all the time anyway… it's wasteful to have two different homes."

Fitz's face broke out into a gorgeous smile, "Are you sure, Livvie? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure. This will be good."

"It's going to be great," Fitz replied and then kissed her lips.

"It's going to be great," Liv said with confidence.

XXXX

"I don't understand why you'll ask me to move in with you but you won't have sex with me," Fitz whined to her as they were cuddled up on her couch after breakfast.

"The moving in together is being logical…we will have had sex by then and it's the logical thing to do. The no sex is me trying to form a strong foundation for us with no sex clouding our minds. Once we start having sex, it's all we do for a few weeks and right now we need to focus on having a strong relationship," Olivia tried to explain to him.

"I hate to admit that you're right… why are you always right. It's annoying," Fitz jokingly replied.

Liv just smiled at him and picked up the hand she was holding and kissed his palm.

"My therapist…" Liv started and then stopped.

Fitz could tell that she wanted to get something off of her chest, "It's okay, you can say anything to me, Livvie."

"My therapist told me that we will have to talk about everything. That us not talking is what always ruined us before. That's another reason I said no sex. Because we don't talk about US when we are having sex all of the time," she took a deep breath and looked into Fitz's eyes, "and we can't have any secrets. I know that you never really kept secrets from me, but I will try my hardest to tell you everything that's of importance to us… And I'll try my hardest to never go behind your back again. I want this to work."

Fitz hugged her and said, "Just hearing you say these things even further confirms to me that we are going to stay together. We both know what we need to do to make us work… for real this time. You talk more, and I listen more."

"Right," she smiled at him.

"We are meant to be, baby. It was only a matter of time 'til we figured it out."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to those who have left kind reviews! I'm having fun writing this story and I hope you are enjoying reading it!**

Chapter 5

It had been four days since they had seen each other and Liv and Fitz missed one another more than thought possible.

"Hey sweet baby," Fitz said after he was finally able to get hold of her on her cell. They had been playing phone tag for four days. They both had such crazy weeks and weren't even able to find a mutual time to talk on the phone.

"Hi," Olivia replied. "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you more. One more day."

"One more day is still too long," Liv whined, "I don't understand how we went literal months without even speaking to one another before. I can barely make it four days now."

"Well I certainly was not happy… or easy to deal with during those times," Fitz said, with a noticed change in his tone.

"Oh I've heard all about it," Olivia laughed. "I wasn't happy either, if it makes you feel a little better."

"Well at least you had someone," Fitz said with a clipped tone.

"What are you talking about," Olivia probed.

"After you left the White House, I was literally alone. I had no one. And you had no problem going right back to Jake."

"What the hell is this about. This is coming out of nowhere, Fitz." Olivia was getting angry.

"I was alone. You left me alone. But Jake is in love with you and will always want you… and you went right back to screwing him," Fitz said accusingly.

"It certainly didn't seem like you were alone when you were screwing White House workers left and right. At least I stuck to the same guy and wasn't fucking anything with a pulse," Liv was pissed now. She had no idea why this was brought up.

"I was trying to get over you," Fitz said quietly.

Olivia ignored his last statement and continued, "I have only ever been with Jake to fill the void of not being able to be with you. He has never been more than a sex toy."

She heard Fitz let out a scoff, "I do not want to hear about you having sex with another man, Olivia."

"Well you brought it up," She paused for a few seconds and continued with passion in her voice, "I was only ever with Jake when I didn't feel worthy of you. I do not love him. I was miserable whenever we weren't together, just the same as you. I will always want you, Fitz. If you are too much of an idiot to understand that, then don't bother taking me out this weekend."

And with that, she hung up.

 _Shit,_ Fitz thought to himself. And then he told his agents that he would be heading over to Olivia's house. He wasn't about to let anything come between them.

XXXX

45 minutes after Liv hung up on him, Fitz showed up at her apartment. He knocked on her front door, and then shoved both of his hands in his pockets and hung his head. He was embarrassed that he, once again, let his jealousy of Jake be a problem.

When Olivia heard the knock, she knew it would be Fitz. She figured he would rush over to her apartment. She went and swung open the door and walked away and sat right back down on the couch to get back to replying to emails.

Fitz slowly walked in and stood next to the couch. He looked around cluelessly, rubbed a hand over his face, and said, "Livvie."

She ignored him and kept typing.

"Olivia. We need to talk. You said we need to communicate. I am trying to do that."

She shut her laptop and looked at him sharply and said, "talk."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I always let my jealousy of Jake get the best of me. I have this irrational fear that you will leave me for him. And I know that you love me, and you want me, but after seeing the woman you love be with another man… I don't know… it really messes with you. I'm sorry for being a jackass on the phone," Fitz explained.

"Come here," Liv said quietly to Fitz, and when he stayed looking down at the floor in embarrassment, Olivia said with more conviction, "get over here."

He went and sat next to her and she took his hands in hers. "You can't let Jake continue to come between us. He knows I'm in love with you. I have told him so many times, and he understands that I will always be in love with you. That doesn't change the fact that he's pathetic and he will always try to be with me. But you can't let that be a problem for us. Just know that we love each other.. And that is all that matters."

"Okay. I really am sorry Livvie," Fitz said squeezing her hands.

"I am too. I know after I left was a tough time. I know you're not the type to sleep around… I'm sorry I did that to you," Olivia finished with a sad smile.

"No… you were going through so much and I moved you in thinking it would help," Fitz said shaking his head.

"I just felt trapped… I loved being with you, Fitz. But I felt like I had my independence taken from me, and you know how independent I am. I was still really suffering from PTSD and it just made me feel like I did when I was…" Olivia couldn't finish that sentence. She hated to even think about when she was kidnapped.

Fitz's eyes were cast down, "I am so sorry, Liv. I didn't think about anything other than trying to hold on to us as hard as I could. I wasn't thinking."

"I know why you did it. And I understand. The past is in the past, let it stay there," Liv said and rubbed his thigh.

He nodded and then pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled into her neck, "I can't lose you, Livvie. That was the scariest thing I have ever gone through… when you were taken. I thought I was never going to see you again," he paused, feeling his emotions get the best of him. "I never want to go through that, ever again."

Olivia felt wetness on her neck from what she assumed were Fitz's tears and rubbed her nails over his scalp, "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. It's me and you from now on." She then felt Fitz nod into her neck and hug her tighter.

"Love you," he mumbled.

After 30 minutes of cuddling on the couch, Fitz got up and said, "I have to get back to the White House, Liv."

"You're not gonna sleep here?" Olivia whined, stood up, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him her best begging puppy eyes.

"Nope. Do not look at me like that, woman. It's not going to work," Fitz shook his head.

Olivia started sensually kissing his neck and Fitz continued, "Olivia. No. I have to finish up my work so we can be together with no interruptions this weekend."

Liv let out a sad whimper sound and kept kissing his neck. She then slid her hand down his body and started rubbing her hand over his partially erect dick. He felt his resolve start to slip and when he felt her small hand squeeze him, he pushed back and said, "You are evil," he leaned down to give her a brief kiss and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

She reached up to give him a slightly longer kiss and flirtatiously said, "Date three, mister."

He threw his head back with relief then looked up at her with a smirk on his face and said, "Can't wait, baby."

XXXX

Olivia woke up the next morning and she had a text from Fitz that read;

 _Pack a bag._

She immediately called him and he answered after only one ring,

"Good morning, Livvie!" he said in the most adorable and upbeat voice.

"Fitz, why am I packing a bag?" Olivia straight-up asked.

"I wanna do something nice for you. Just one night somewhere, I promise nothing crazy. It will be nice to get out of DC for a day or two."

"Yea, it will be nice," Olivia immediately complied.

"No argument? Olivia Pope is releasing the power and going along for the ride?" Fitz teased.

"Don't make me change my mind, mister. You're lucky I love you."

Fitz knew that Olivia loves him. But it always filled his heart when she actually said those three words.

He replied with nothing but seriousness in his voice, "I really am."

"Ok… don't get all mushy on me right now," Olivia teased him. "You're going to be here at noon?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, see you then," Olivia couldn't wait to start packing for her little weekend trip with Fitz.

"See you soon, Liv."

At noon, one of Fitz's agents went up to get Olivia and tell her that they were meeting Fitz at the airport tarmac. Fitz was waiting for Olivia on Air Force One. Because of some security issues around Olivia's apartment he couldn't go with his agents to get her.

Olivia walked onto Air Force One and found Fitz sitting on the couch, smiling at her.

"Air Force One?! Really?!"

Fitz continued smiling and said, "I just wanna treat you, Livvie. Let me do this."

She sighed, sat down next to him and grabbed his hands. They took a moment to just look at each other, realizing how much they had missed one another over the past few days. Olivia leaned in for a short but passionate kiss, and when she pulled back said, "Hi."

"Hi." Fitz responded, as handsome as ever.

She leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss was deeper and hands started to explore one another's body. This time he pulled back, hummed with content, then said, "You are so pretty. How do you get prettier each time I see you."

"You're crazy," she said shyly back. "So where are we going?"

"New York. It's not too far. But it's still away, and I got us a nice hotel," Fitz finished with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did," Olivia teased him, both of them well aware of what the third date meant.

XXXX

They checked into their room at The Lexington and ate a nice dinner at a restaurant by Central Park. They ate dinner late so they could go walk around Central Park when they were finished without having to worry about too many people.

They were walking around Central Park holding hands when Olivia spoke up, "This is so nice. Is this what our life is going to be like when you're out of office? Oh my gosh, you are out of office in one week. How crazy is that!"

Fitz didn't reply and started smiling cheekily at her. He took his other hand that wasn't holding hers and started rubbing her arm.

"What?" Olivia was confused as to why he didn't answer.

"You referred to our life as one. You said, 'our life'". Fitz said, and Olivia thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest at how cute he was.

Liv shook her head and said, "you are so cheesy."

Fitz just kept smiling and said, "But to answer your question, no probably not. You are still running OPA. You will still be Olivia Pope, busy as ever, taking the world by storm." Then he paused for effect and jokingly added, "But me? I am going to be unemployed and it is going to feel so good. Lay in bed all day. Cook dinner. Have my woman come home to me every night"

At this point they found a bench to sit on and they were cuddled up in the cold January air. One of Liv's thighs was thrown over one of Fitz's and he had an arm around her, pulling her close. Olivia raised her eyebrows and said, "Cook dinner? Excuse me? Have you ever cooked a meal in your life?"

"I will have you know that I was quite the chef before I had the privilege of running the free world, thank you very much."

"Alright well, I'm gonna expect dinner on the table every night," Olivia joked at him.

"I could make you dinner every night and you would probably still just eat popcorn, Livvie."

She leaned in to kiss him, chuckled against his lips and said, "You're right," and then continued kissing him. After a minute or two of slowly kissing, Liv started rolling and pressing her body into Fitz's. He brought his hands up to cup her jaw, pushed his tongue in her mouth as far as it would go, and kissed her long and deep.

"Fitz," Olivia breathlessly let out once she noticed they were in public, "we are giving your agents a show."

"You wanna head back?" He said while still cupping her jaw and keeping her close.

She nodded her head eagerly, stood up and pulled his hand to head back to the hotel.

XXXX

They got back to the presidential suite at The Lexington and there were candles lit, and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the huge-sized bed. They both were suddenly very nervous, as if they haven't had sex with each other hundreds of times before.

"Why does this feel weird," Liv giggled. "I'm nervous. Why am I nervous."

Fitz walked up to her and pulled her in close. His hands immediately went to her ass when he took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it before he said, "There's no reason to be nervous, baby."

Olivia was immediately breathless and said, "I'm gonna go freshen up. You get settled and open the champagne?"

Fitz nodded and walked over to the bed. He pulled off his clothes so he was only in his boxers and then got situated on top of the covers before he poured them two glasses of champagne.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing only a black and purple lace bra and pantie set. Fitz sat up a little higher once he saw her and said, "You are so beautiful." When she turned around to place her belongings in her suitcase, Fitz noticed that she was actually wearing a thong. He groaned and said, "Damn, baby. Get over here."

Liv got onto the bed and smiled and took her glass of champagne and said, "To us… making our Last Chance count."

"To us," Fitz said before they took a sip of their champagne. He then quickly grabbed both of their glasses and put them on the bed side table. They went back to laying on their sides facing each other and Fitz started rubbing her top thigh. He started giving her deep and sensual kisses, then lifted her thigh over his body so he could rock his growing erection into her core.

"Someone is eager," Liv teased him.

"It's been over a year since I have made love to you. Can you really blame me?" Fitz said before he started moving his kisses down her jaw.

Olivia didn't answer and instead rolled him onto his back and straddled him. His hands immediately went up to cup her breasts and play with her nipples through the lace. She told him, "Take it off," and he immediately complied.

He sat up and took a nipple into his mouth and paid attention to only her breasts for a few minutes. He went between licking and sucking at her nipples before he slid one of his hands that was resting on her ass around to her inner thigh. He started rubbing her inner thigh, very close to where she was aching to be touched, and when he finally slipped his hand into the front of her thong she let out a moan.

"You are so wet, baby," Fitz whispered in her ear.

He was rubbing her clit slowly and gently, getting her wound up so she would have an amazing orgasm.

"Are you this wet for me?"

"Yes baby, _oh my god,_ it feels so good," Liv moaned out.

Fitz stuck a finger into her pussy and gently started fingering her. He added another finger and then started pumping faster. Olivia started panting into the air and he knew she was going to have her first orgasm.

"Come for me, baby. Let me feel you."

Liv let out a strangled moan when she let her orgasm take over her body. She gyrated against him for a few moments, " _oh my god. Fuck. Fuck. Fitz."_

When she came down, she opened her eyes and took his bottom lip into her mouth. She pushed him to lay flat on his back and then started sucking on his earlobes. She ran her hand down his body, slipped her hand into his pants and said started stroking his solid erection.

Fitz felt like he was in heaven. He was panting heavily and was trying to compose himself so he wouldn't finish prematurely. Olivia pushed his boxers off and he helped her get out of her thong. She went right back to stroking him and then whispered in his ear, "Are you this hard for me, baby?" He snickered, he couldn't believe she was throwing his words back at him.

"You are so sassy," Fitz said and then bit her neck, making Liv let out a yelp.

"I really wanna lick your pussy, baby, but I need to be inside you," Fitz groaned out while Liv was working his dick with her hand.

She let out a moan at his dirty talk, and then they rolled over so he could be on top. He leaned down and started kissing her again as he hooked her left leg in his arm and slowly pushed into her.

Liv let out a gasp against his chin and said, "Fuck, that feels good."

Fitz started slowly thrusting deeper and deeper into her and groaned out, "I've missed this. _Unghh,_ your pussy is so tight, baby."

Liv wrapped both of her legs high around Fitz's waist and then he grabbed both of her hands and pressed them into the mattress above her head. He leaned even further into her body, tucked his face into her neck, and started thrusting even deeper. They were so close they couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began.

"Harder, baby," Liv told Fitz.

Right away he started thrusting a little faster and snapping his hips at the end so he would thrust even harder into her.

"Yes, _ungh,_ yes like that," Liv moaned out.

"I'm not gonna last much longer. You feel so fucking good, sweet baby," Fitz said. He pushed up on one of his arms so he could slide his other hand between their bodies and rub her clit. He wanted her to get off one more time before he came.

As soon as he started rubbing her, her orgasm hit her body, and she arched her back and moaned out, "Oh my god, Fitz."

The feeling of her pussy contracting around him made him cum and he buried his head in between her breasts as he grunted loudly and thrusted violently as he came.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and occasional sweet kisses, Fitz rolled onto his back and brought Liv to lay on his chest.

"That was-," Olivia started,

"Really fucking good." Fitz finished and then kissed her temple.

He started rubbing her back and said, "We are never ever going that long without having sex again. I have not felt this great in forever."

"You make me feel so good," Liv whispered.

"I love making you feel good, baby. I love having sex with you because obviously I'm a man and it feels good… but I just feel our souls connect and I love pleasuring you."

Liv laid a gentle kiss against his lips and said, "You are so sappy," she giggled and then added, "but I know what you mean. I have never felt the otherworldly connection like I do with you."

Fitz cutely nodded and then Olivia sat up and started rubbing her hands over his abs and arms. "Why are you so ripped, baby?" She asked him after a few minutes of further enjoying his physique. "You have always had a great body but holy shit, you are so sexy. Why are your abs like this when you are 54 years old?"

Fitz blushed at her and said, "I have been working out a lot in the past year. I'm getting old but I don't wanna feel old."

"Baby.. you do not look old in the slightest. Your frickin' arms are so hot. And your back?" She shook her head, she really couldn't get over how hot his body was. "And you definitely did not feel old when you were putting it on me a few minutes ago," she flirted.

"I gotta keep up, Livvie. I'm more than a few years older than you and I am not letting that be a noticeable factor," he joked.

Liv leaned down and started sucking on his earlobe again, "I really don't think that will be a problem."

XXXX

 **AN: I don't know how old Fitz is but 54 seems accurate lol. I hope you liked the chapter, guys ;)**

 **And honestly… shout out to Tony Goldwyn's body because.. hot damn. I feel pervy for finding a 56 year old man so sexy.**

 **New chapter probably sometime next week, thanks for reviewing guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs and sheets. They had made love three times during the night and neither of them had felt so content and just _happy_ in over a year.

Fitz was laying on his back and Liv crawled over so she was resting on his chest. She propped herself up on one elbow and was using her other hand to stroke his cheek very gently.

After one minute of staring into each other's eyes, Fitz leaned up and pressed the softest kiss against her lips. When his head hit his pillow again he started rubbing the back of her thigh with one of his hands and whispered, "Good morning Livvie."

"Morning," Liv replied with the most genuine, but small, smile on her face.

"You look happy."

Olivia kept smiling and nodded her head, "Happier than I've been in a long time."

Fitz leaned up and kissed her again, longer this time, and when he pulled back replied, "me too."

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked him.

Fitz bit his lip and nodded his head.

Liv shook her head and scolded him, "For breakfast, you perv. Real food?"

Fitz quickly flipped Liv under him and she let out a shriek. Fitz started nibbling on her neck and whispered, "Baby, I just want you." When Olivia tilted her head and let out a moan as Fitz sucked on a sensitive spot, Fitz smirked because he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He added, "Waking up with the love of your life, as gorgeous and as _naked_ as you are… I'm surprised I have waited this long."

"We have been up for like five minutes," Olivia somewhat-protested.

"No no, baby. _You_ have been awake for five minutes. I have been awake for half an hour… with your sexy naked body on full display.. Which I am not complaining about at. all.," Fitz finished with a smirk and a bite to her bottom lip.

Liv let out an _Ow!_ and shook her head at him, "Again I say, you are a perv."

Their natural banter felt so good and they were both so extremely turned on. Fitz traced his hand down her body and when he parted her lower lips and felt how wet she was said, "Baby… you are so wet."

Liv arched her neck as Fitz started rubbing her clit and she moaned out, " _Baby."_

"Now for breakfast… Can I eat you, baby? I wanna taste you," Fitz seductively whispered into her ear.

Olivia let out a whimper, "please."

Fitz pecked her lips five times, each time the kiss got a little longer, then he lowered himself down her body licking his way to her center. When he got down to her pussy he opened her legs and held them open with his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to her clit and whispered out, "Oh my god, I've missed this."

He then flattened his tongue against her and gave her three long swipes up the length of her slit. Liv tangled her hands in his hair and said, "Yes, baby. Don't stop."

"Oh I don't plan on stopping, sweet girl," Fitz said teasingly up to Olivia before he continued going down on her.

XXXX

After Fitz gave Olivia three orgasms with just his mouth, they were laid in bed with a spread of room service, finally eating breakfast. Liv had one of Fitz's t-shirts on with a pair of lacy underwear and Fitz was wearing just a pair of boxers.

Liv was all of a sudden very quiet. Fitz tried to ignore her obvious sad demeanor for the first few minutes, but after a while he decided he needed to figure out what the problem was.

Fitz tucked one of Liv's curls behind her ear and said sweetly, "You okay, baby?"

"Mhhm," Liv nodded without making eye contact.

"Well that was the most unconvincing thing I have ever seen. What's bothering you, Livvie?"

"It's embarrassing." Liv still wasn't making eye contact.

"I doubt that."

Liv shook her head and whispered, "This is not like me."

"What's not like you, Livvie?"

After a few moments of Liv very obviously building up the strength to say whatever she was going to say she finally let out, "You have to go back to the White House. I don't wanna leave you. Like… I am actually feeling _sick_ that I have to leave you. My stomach hurts. When I look at you… I wanna cry."

Fitz stared at her and smiled, "Because you loooovvveee me," he said in a sing song voice.

Olivia cut him a sharp glance and was prepared to say something sassy, but when she saw his adorable face she just said, "I really do."

"Well, we only have one more week and then I am coming home to you," Fitz continued smiling. "And to make you feel better, I know the exact feeling you're talking about. Every time I didn't know the next time I was going to see you or I already hadn't seen you for a while, I would feel physically sick... I need you, baby." Fitz finished with a kiss to her temple.

Liv nodded, "One week." She tried convincing herself it would be okay.

"Just one week." Fitz replied, matter-of-factly.

XXXX

It had been two days since Liv and Fitz got back to DC and Fitz was out of office in five days. They decided they could wait until Mellie's inauguration for them to see each other again, even though they knew it would be hard to pretend nothing was going on between the two of them in public. They wanted to wait a little bit before they came out as a couple to the public, they didn't want to deal with the same mess that they dealt with last time.

So on the second day, Fitz called Liv at lunch like he promised. Before they left New York, he promised that he would call at lunch and around the time they went to bed, not to mention that they were constantly texting throughout the day as well.

"Hi," Fitz said and Liv could practically hear his smile through the phone.

"Hi, love." After Liv finished her sentence she went into a coughing fit.

"Livvie? Are you okay?"

She sniffled, "I'm fine."

"Are you sick, sweetheart?"

"Not at all," she tried to convince him, but couldn't when she broke into another coughing fit.

"You liar. Livvie… what's wrong? Tell me the truth."

"Remember how I said my stomach physically hurt to leave you… While I still believe that partly to be true… It definitely was also the beginning of whatever I have right now."

"Aww sweet baby," Fitz felt so bad that he wasn't there to take care of her. "What other symptoms do you have?"

"My whole body hurts… I can barely get up off the couch. My head is pounding. I'm freezing but burning up at the same time. I am so nauseous. And I think I'm going to cough up a lung."

"Olivia. It sounds like you have the flu. You probably got sick when we were walking around Central Park, it was so cold.. Oh my god, I knew you were freezing and now you have the flu. Baby, I am-"

"Fitz… calm down." Liv said half-heartedly. She would never admit that she loves when Fitz fusses over her.

"I am coming over there after work."

"You can't. We only have 5 more days."

"And if I don't help get you healthy again you probably won't be able to leave the house in five days and make it to the inauguration. The flu is tough, Liv. Lord knows you are just going to starve yourself… you need someone to take care of you. Plus I want to be there… I need to be there."

Liv was about to reply but instead she started violently coughing again.

"Yup. It's happening. I'll be over around 10."

"Okkaaayyyy," Liv whined.

"I love you so much babe. Just try to stay comfortable until I get there."

"Love you too."

XXXX

When it was 10:15 and Fitz still hadn't come home, Liv couldn't stay awake any longer and drifted off to sleep. Fitz had gotten caught up at work talking to staffers for an extra half an hour and showed up to Liv's apartment at 10:45. He let himself in with the key she had given him after they had the talk about him moving in and came in holding two grocery bags filled with what he believed to be were necessities to nursing her back to health. After he set down the bags in the kitchen he noticed Liv curled up in a ball on her couch, fast asleep. She was wearing white thermal pajamas with pink fuzzy socks, her hair was a huge mess of curls, and had a big fluffy blanket wrapped around her. Fitz couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Even though she was so sick, he thought that she had never looked more precious.

Fitz kneeled down on the floor next to her head and started brushing her hair back away from her face. She started to wake up and when she knew that it was Fitz she barely opened one of her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Hi, babe," Liv croaked out. She had lost most of her voice from coughing so violently all day.

"Oh Livvie," Fitz pouted. He kept stroking her hair and pressed sweet kisses against her forehead, "Baby.. you are burning up."

Her bottom lip started to tremble and nodded her head, "I have never felt so sick in my life. I think I'm gonna die," she finished and started to cry. Her emotions were all over the place because she felt so miserable.

Fitz's heart physically ached for her. He kicked off his shoes, scooped her into his arms, and settled back onto the couch. "I'll help you feel better, sweetheart."

She nodded into his neck and kept sniffling, "You're gonna get sick."

"I got my flu shot… and even if I do get sick.. I don't care. Then I would have you to help me feel better," he finished with a long kiss to her temple. "Have you taken anything today?"

"No, I didn't have anything," she was still crying, Fitz had never seen her like this. "I was going to go get some medicine but when I tried to get up I thought I would pass out."

"Okay, love. I brought some stuff with me. Let me go get it."

She nodded and he gently placed her back onto the couch and soothingly rubbed her back a few times. He lowered himself so his face was a few inches from hers and added, "Good news is you're the most precious and beautiful sick woman I have ever seen."

She shook her head, "I'm gross… you're not gonna love me anymore." She was feeling absolutely miserable.

"Olivia," He pulled her chin up so she would look into his eyes, "There is not one thing that could make me stop loving you." He kissed her nose and quietly said, "Me and you. Forever."

She tried to smile but she continued whimpering and weeping.

Fitz bent down and cradled her head, "Livvie… please stop crying… you are breaking my heart. We'll get you feeling better." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Great thing about having four days left as president is that I have basically zero work to do… So I can stay here with you tonight and all day tomorrow as well, okay?"

Normally Liv would've protested but she felt so horrible, she just buried her face into his neck and Fitz felt her nod.

"Okay, sweet baby, let me go grab the things I brought. I'll be right back."

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later Fitz returned to the living room with Gatorade, NyQuil, and some chicken noodle soup that he just made for Liv.

"What'd take you so long?" Liv whined. Her eyes were wide and glassy looking up at him.

He placed everything onto the coffee table and kissed her forehead, "I was making you soup."

"You… _made…_ me soup?" Liv asked like it was an extremely confusing concept.

"Yes, Livvie, I am capable of stirring simple ingredients in a pot." He teased her.

She cracked her first real smile but said, "Okay, but I'm not eating. I'm going to throw up."

"Mmm no," Fitz shook his head, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything in almost two days… you need to eat, sweet girl."

"But-"

"You _need_ to eat. You won't get better if you don't" He reached over onto the table and grabbed the Gatorade and NyQuil, "And take this. It will help you sleep if not anything else."

Liv took the medicine and sat up and started slowly eating the soup. _Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be,_ Fitz thought to himself.

After Liv was almost done with all the soup, she looked over at him and when she didn't say anything after a few moments Fitz asked, "What."

"This soup is really good, babe. Like… _super_ good."

"Yea well… When the kids would get sick I would make them this and they would love it," he sighed and added in a lower voice, "Jerry really loved it."

Liv gave him a sad smile and when he started getting teary eyed she grabbed his head and laid it down into her lap. She set the soup aside and then started running her fingers through his curls.

Fitz continued talking with his head still in her lap, "I've just been thinking… Now that I'm almost out of office, this would've been my time to spend with him since Mellie insisted on having them at boarding school and everything. But now he's not here. And I didn't fight for more time with him when he was here. I'm a fucking idiot. What type of father am I."

Before Fitz got even angrier at himself, Liv leaned down and cradled his head, the same way he did half an hour earlier. "Fitz… no. You are an amazing dad. You made the most out of every situation you were given… it's one of the things I love the most about you. You are a great dad, baby."

"I miss him, Liv," Fitz said in a voice filled with pure sadness.

"I know," and she hugged his head close into her chest and let him cry. She knew that he wouldn't cry if he was looking at her.

After another half an hour Fitz raised his head and smiled. "Thank you," he said softly to Liv.

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

"I was supposed to be taking care of you. But here you are taking care of my crying-"

"No, Fitz. You are taking care of me. We take care of eachother."

After a beat, he pecked her nose and nodded, "You ready for bed?"

"This NyQuil does have me feeling pretty loopy," Liv cracked another smile.

XXXX

It was about 3AM when Fitz woke up because he heard a crash come from the bathroom. He was slightly disoriented but quickly came to his senses when he realized Liv wasn't in bed next to him. He got up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Livvie, you okay love?" Fitz asked from the door, wanting to give her privacy.

When he didn't get a response and heard groaning, he immediately pushed the door open and found her in the fetal position on the floor glistening with sweat. Contents from the bathroom counter were spilled onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Olivia." Fitz ran to her and got on the floor next to her and took her head into his hands, "What's happening?"

"My stomach… feels like someone is stabbing me."

"How long have you been up?"

"I've been throwing up for the past hour. I just tried coming back to bed but I couldn't get up and fell when I tried to use the-," she couldn't finish her sentence and instead let out a painful groan.

"Fuck. Olivia… we need to-"

He was interrupted with her having to use all of her strength to get up enough to vomit into the toilet. When she finished she collapsed to the floor and groaned in pain again.

"This isn't the flu, Liv. I need to get you to the hospital."

"No. No, I'm fine."

Fitz was starting to get frazzled, "You are most definitely _not_ fine. You are covered in sweat and pale as a ghost. Baby, you are-"

"Fitz, stop. I am fine!" Liv let out angrily through gritted teeth.

"Olivia-"

"Fitz, if you don't-"

"NO!," Fitz yelled. "I am taking your ass to the hospital! Stop being so fucking stubborn, you are lying on the damn floor writhing in pain!" Fitz started to get very worked up and added, "I am not letting anything happen to you!" After he said that, Liv realized that this was hitting very close to home for him, especially after the night he just had. She was immediately filled with guilt.

"I'm"-

"Stop. I'm putting on clothes, helping you change, and then we are having the agents take us to the hospital. No discussion."

Fitz quickly walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, put on jeans and a Navy sweatshirt, and called down to his agents to tell them to get the car ready. He briskly walked back into the bathroom and Liv was trying to get up using the bathroom counter again.

"What are you-"

"I need to brush my teeth," Liv let out without looking at him. Fitz helped her brush her teeth and then zipped her up in a sweatshirt and put a pair of leggings on her before slipping on her UGG boots.

He then scooped her up into his arms in a bridal carry and when Liv started to protest and Fitz curtly let out, "Don't."

Fitz got them down to the car and Liv was laid in the backseat next to him, still in fetal position. She felt Fitz watching her for every second of the ten minute car ride but she refused to look up. She didn't want to look at him because he was being an ass and she also felt bad for being so stubborn.

They got to the hospital and while one of the agents ran in to get a wheelchair along with two nurses. They called right after Fitz told them so the hospital would be prepared for the arrival of the President, they had a protocol set in place in case something like this were to happen.

They got up to a private room and the nurse found that Liv had a 103 degree fever and a pulse that was way too high. She got an IV inserted, pain medication immediately administered, and the doctor came into her room.

"Mr. President, Hi, I'm Dr. Charles." The doctor shook Fitz's hand.

"Thanks for accomodating my friend and I, Dr. Charles." Fitz said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 _Friend? Really?_ Olivia didn't know why Fitz referring to her as his friend bothered her so much. She knew they weren't public. But that word, _friend,_ struck her heart.

The doctor walked over to Olivia and said, "Hello, Ms. Pope. What seems to be the problem?"

"I thought I had the stomach flu. But for the past two hours I've been having excruciating stomach pain and vomiting."

The doctor pushed over her appendix and Liv shrieked in pain. Fitz closed his eyes, he couldn't stand seeing or hearing Liv in pain like this.

"You have appendicitis, Ms. Pope."

"No, I can't. I have a cough?"

"You could very well have appendicitis and just so happen to have a cold simultaneously. I would run more tests to further support my diagnosis but I am 98% sure and there is no time to waste. You seem to be in the late stages, how many days have you been having the stomach pains?"

"Two."

Dr. Charles nodded his head and cracked a smile, "We need to get you in, Ms. Pope. We have to get that out before it bursts and you are facing a much bigger problem."

Olivia nodded, "Alright."

Fitz was trying to remain calm but Liv was being rushed into surgery. He had to interject, "Is she going to be okay? This surgery? Is she?-"

The doctor interrupted his rambling, "This is a routine procedure. I could do it with my eyes closed," he joked.

When Fitz didn't crack even an ounce of a smile the doctor added, "but of course, I won't. Ms. Pope will be just fine." He could sense that something was going on between the two of them, Fitz seemed too nervous for Olivia to just be a friend. Plus everyone knew their history, or some of it, after Olivia's brief time spent as his public girlfriend. Dr. Charles wanted to give them a moment to themselves, "I'm going to go and get everything situated and then I'll be back in 10 minutes to bring you to the OR, Ms. Pope."

Olivia nervously nodded, "Thank you."

Dr. Charles left and Fitz looked over at Liv. She kept her eyes set straight forward and refused to look at him.

"Liv." And when she didn't reply he said with a strained voice, "Olivia, you are not about to get cut open on a table without talking to me."

"It's fine, Fitz."

"No, it's actually not fine. You are not about to go into surgery with us being like… _this…_ whatever the hell is going on right now."

Olivia scoffed, "Nothing is going on, _friend."_

Fitz pulled up a chair and looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"Oh nothing! I'm happy I have my great _friend_ here with me, I'm so lucky," Liv said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is the… oh my god." A lightbulb went off in Fitz's head, "Liv, you're mad I called you my friend?"

"Not mad I just- We're not just friends."

He sighed and softened his tone, "I know, baby. You know I'd tell anyone and everyone that you are mine, but we're waiting. For a lower profile." When Olivia nodded and seemed content with that answer he asked, "Is that the only problem?"

"Well that plus the fact that you've been a huge jackass to your very sick girlfriend for the past hour."

Fitz dropped his head in embarrassment, "I know, Liv. I just - when you were laying on the floor like that, it was all too familiar. And I know that doesn't give me the right to be a jerk to you but… with Jerry, I was completely helpless. I was _not_ about to feel helpless with you." He started to get worked up again.

Olivia took his hands and said, "Okay, okay, _shhh,_ love."

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, Olivia" Fitz got up and buried his head between Liv's breasts and squeezed her sides. "When I feel like I'm starting to lose you I just… I can't lose you, Livvie."

Liv picked up his head and tried joking, "I don't think that will be a problem, babe. The universe seems to have plans for us. Every time you lose me, we end up right back together," She said in a whimsical voice, "I can be kidnapped and-"

Fitz gave her a discontented look and interrupted, "That is not funny. At all."

Liv broke into a smile and said, "give me a kiss." Fitz leaned up and pressed a series of sweet kisses to her lips before covering her face in more kisses.

"Come back to me, Livvie." Fitz whispered centimeters from her mouth.

Liv ran her hand through his hair, "I always do."

XXXX

Liv was back in her private room no more than an hour and a half after she was taken into surgery. Fitz felt so thankful because he was sure he was going to burn a hole in the ground with all of his pacing. After the nurses who brought Liv back left, Fitz sat back by her bed and took her small hand into both of his and held it to his mouth giving it repeated slow kisses.

Dr Charles walked in and awkwardly smiled, "Hi. I don't mean to interrupt."

Fitz quickly stood up, "No, of course."

"Ms. Pope's surgery went perfectly. Will she have anyone available to look over her this next week or so?"

"I'll be there."

Dr. Charles gave him a knowing look and said, "She'll need to be on bed rest for the next week, and then minimal activity for the week after that, then she comes back to me for a check-up and I hopefully clear her for her normal activity. She will need her incision site cleaned and rebandaged every two-to-three days. No high intensity activities, including sex."

Fitz tuned out briefly after he heard no sex for two weeks. _I just got it back and now it's being taken away again…_ Fitz whined to himself.

"... this will all be in Ms. Pope's discharge papers."

"Of course. Thank you so much for helping, Olivia, doctor."

"Anytime. And don't worry… you and Ms. Pope… you don't need to worry. You have my silence."

"Thank you. Olivia and I appreciate it."

Dr. Charles smiled, "Now… when she wakes up she's going to be doped up. After the nurses feel she's okay to head home, she will be discharged."

"Thanks again, doctor."

Twenty minutes later Liv started to wake up and Fitz raised his head from where it was laying next to her legs on the bed.

"Good morning, sweet baby."

"WOW! YOU ARE HANDSOME." Liv exclaimed in a voice that was way too loud for 7:30AM in a surgery wing in a hospital.

"Woah, okay, Liv. Let's lower our voices." Fitz chuckled.

"Oh okay… Wow I feel AMAZING! And you… Oh my god are you a model?" Liv was now talking in a dramatic whisper

Fitz looked at her with huge eyes filled with amusement, "No… I'm afraid Vogue didn't want me this month."

"Well… They are smoking some shit because you look like an angel."

Fitz had to let out a laugh at her completely serious statement. "I am so in love with you."

Liv's jaw dropped and she asked him in disbelief, "Really? You are?"

Fitz had to kiss her at this point. So he did. When he pulled back she said, "Oh my god AND you're a good kisser. Do you have a wife? A girlfriend?"

Fitz couldn't stop laughing, "I do, actually."

Olivia looked genuinely upset and said, "Well that's shitty. Who is it?"

"It's you, pretty girl," Fitz kissed her again.

"Seriously? Wow. I did a good job. You seem old but you're fucking sexy so-"

Fitz almost snorted from laughing so hard, "Okay, Livvie, time to go back to sleep. I love you."

"Mmm love you too, handsome."

 **AN: There it is! Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


End file.
